


A Royal Night

by Theincaprincess



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 20:57:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theincaprincess/pseuds/Theincaprincess





	A Royal Night

Courting the King of Mirkwood had its perks, getting your food made for you, getting to spend hours in the library alone, and getting to go out of the kingdom whenever you wanted of course guards had to follow, but it also had its cons, you had to sit through endless meetings, and give advice to people (which you hated) and not being able to show how much you love him in public till you were married was just downright unfair!

 

You were sitting in the royal chambers bored out of your mind, Thranduil was in another meeting and you missed him standing up you walked towards the door and opened it, you looked down and up the hall and stepped out, you skipped towards the meeting room with an evil plan in mind.

 

Sneaking into the top level of the meeting room you looked down onto the nobles “fighting over nothing again” you thought to yourself, getting into a place where you could see everyone but only the King could see you, you waited for his senses to pick up the change in the air, slowly you watched Thranduil’s eyebrow raise as he searched for the change looking around the lower level he saw nothing raising his blue eyes higher they fall onto you, smirking at him you sent a little wave. 

 

With a tilt of his head you know he was wondering what you were up to, standing up you dropped you dress to show him you were completely naked, shifting in his seat you blew him a kiss and picked your dress up and left the upper level, throwing your dress back on you ran back to your chamber in fits of giggles knowing that you will pay for it later. 

….

Entering the room Thranduil’s eyes landed on you sitting on the bed smirking “You naughty, naughty girl, (y/n), teasing your King like that" he spoke walking towards you, “Oh I’m so sorry my King, what can I do to be back in the good books?” You said sarcastically. 

Laying next to you he kissed your forehead then your cheek before moving to your lips, moving one of his hands to your neck he held you in place while he deepening the kiss, and ran his other hand down your back and over your hips, breaking for air he smirked at you and whispered “I can think of many things, but for now, are you gonna behave or do I need to spank you?” Giggling you replied "I might like it” sending him a wink, leaning in for another kiss his hand rose and slapped your arse making you moan into his mouth, pulling away from you with a smirk on his face “It seems you do like it (y/n)” shaking your head you muttered “I can´t believe I said that out loud.” 

Rolling on top of you Thranduil looked deep into your eyes "it’s information that I will use against you” he said smirking leaning down for another kiss that started a very long night for the both of you.


End file.
